Bakaramon
by shirosendpie
Summary: Seorang penulis yang juga merupakan cosplayer di asing kan ke pulau Fukue! Di sana ia bertemu kaligrafer handal yang senasib dengannya. Bagaimana kehidupan absurd mereka di sana? Simak kegajeannya. OC/FULL PARODY


Kenalin, aku Shiro. Iya aku tau apa yang ada di bayangan kalian. Anjing peliharaannya Shinchan kan? Masa bodo lah dengan namaku yang mirip dengan nama anjing.

Aku seorang penulis sekaligus cosplayer. Err gak nyambung banget ya. Padahal penulis itu dipikiran kalian pasti cupu, kacamataan, tidak memikirkan penampilan mereka dan jones. Tapi aku beda saat di rumah dan nge cosplay. Lumayan buat nambahin penghasilan dari nge cosplay low budget.

Fanfic ini bukan menceritakan tentang keseharianku jadi penulis sambil ngecosplay low budget, bukan juga menceritakan tentang kisah antara kita berdua *cielah*

Sesuai judulnya, ini menceritakan fandom Barakamon Alternatif imajinasinya Author.

Simak keabsurdan nya ya :'

* * *

Disclaimer: Barakamon milik pembuatnya(?) dan kamu hanya milik aku *ea

Rated: T

Genre: Full parody :v dan humor garing

Pairing: Aku dan kamu ea *plak

Warning: Full parody dari Barakamon, OOC, penuh khayalan author dan jangan lupa siapkan kantong kresek untuk keadaan darurat, kalau tidak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera.

Don't like don't read, tapi wajib flame, oke :3

* * *

Nah hari ini, aku sedang menambahkan lip tint di bibirku, sedikit blush on dan taraaa jadilah Shiro mode cosplayer. Bukan, aku bukan lagi mau ikut event Anime. Aku mau menghadiri event Kaligrafi yang kakakku ikuti yang bertempat di tengah kota Tokyo.

Aku yang tampil menawan di baluti one piece berwarna peach tampak senada dengan sepatu flat shoes putihku.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kakiku nyaring terdengar di antara lautan manusia yang menghadiri event ini. Aku langsung bergegas menghampiri kakakku di sudut ruangan.

"Apa kakak menang?" tanyaku yang baru keluar dari toilet. Kebetulan abis nyetor tadi.

"Gak." kata kakakku sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Malu maluin tau." kataku sweatdrop saat orang-orang berbisik melihat kakakku yang pundung.

"Ohok... OHOK..." Kakakku langsung bangkit (dari kuburnya) lalu berdehem kecil dan berjalan ke tempat minuman seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tadi langsung sweatdrop.

Aku bergumam sambil perlahan menjauh, "Bukan kakakku."

"APA SALAHNYA DENGAN KALIGRAFIKU?!"

Hah? Suara siapa itu?

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria muda berambut biru gelap tapi gak gelap-gelap amat yang terlihat marah-marah pada direktur.

Ada apa di sana?

Kakiku melangkah ke sana tanpa sadar. Tapi sebelum sampai ke sumber suara, tiba-tiba pria berambut biru itu meninju wajah direktur tanpa bisa di hentikan oleh temanーatau pasangan homo kayaknyaーpirangnya.

Dan berakhirlah event itu,

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya enggaklah. Masih lanjut nih. Masa cuma segitu doang fanficnya.

Oke, lupakan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk timur. Di gantikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang tampak berkerlap-kerlip indah di tengah kegelapan malam. Suara burung hantu menemani kunang-kunang yang menari-nari di tengah udara dingin yang menusuk.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit di ibukota tampak indah tertimpa cahaya lampu-lampu neon di tengah kota. Tokyo tower tampak tak mau kalah memamerkan warna merah terangnya dengan gagahnya.

Suara klakson mobil yang bersahutan terdengar sampai warteg bu Komar. Desahan lelah terdengar dari para pekerja kantoran yang hendak pulang. Anak-anak sekolah yang baru selesai mengikuti kegiatan klub tampak ramai di trotoar. Ada yang berjalan pulang, ada yang merencanakan karaoke bersama temannya, ada juga yang merencanakan nobar nekopoi bersama.

Cafe-cafe di pinggir jalanan ibukota mulai ramai denga-ah sudahlah, kita skip saja bagian ini.

Setidaknya seperti itulah pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari di pikiranku. Tapi berbeda dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku. Pemandangan jalanan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan hamparan rumput di kanan kirinya dengan penerangan minim tampak seram bagiku.

"Serem." batinku horror sambil terus menatap ke segala arah. Takut-takut ada tuyul atau kunti lewat. Setidaknya kalau mereka muncul aku bisa minta selfie dulu.

Lumayan loh, jarang-jarang bisa ketemu hantu bule di jepang.

Fuh... padahal kata Mami tadi pagi, pulau ini tampak sangat indah pemandangannya. Tch, aku di bohongin sama emak-emak yang klo naik motor sen kiri tapi belok kanan.

Tapi gimana caranya nih aku bisa sampai ke pemukiman. Sepi. Gelap. Dingin lagi.

KAKAK, AKU MAU PULANG KE TOKYOOOO!

Hiks, apa aku akan mati di sini?

Maafkan aku Mami, Papi, kakak... aku belum sempat membahagiakan kalian. Kalau tau aku akan mati secepat ini, aku tak kan menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama kalian. Maafkan aku... hiks. Aku gak tau kalau wak-

Tep

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundakku. Dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hehe."

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Aku meringkuk menutupi wajahku dari makhluk seram itu. Gimana gak serem, waktu aku nengok makhluk itu tampak menyengir seram bagai psikopat yang mau menghabisi mangsanya. Mana mukanya mirip Bowo Tik Tok lagi.

"Plis, jangan bunuh saya, saya masih muda, baru lulus SMA, blom ngerasain pacaran, blom nyobain aplikasi tik tok, blom nonton nekopoi terbaru, blom bisa ikutan meet and greet Bowo Milkita yang harga tiketnya setara kayak makan bakso 7 mangkok itu. Please jangan bunuh saya!"

"Neng, saya bukan setan, neng. Sumpah neng, saya ini manusia. Meski saya suka nyelinap ke rumah orang trus nyuri BH nya, saya tetap manusia biasa neng." sahut makhluk itu.

Aku mengintip sedikit wajahnya yang kini di terangi cahaya sinar UV *buset* ternyata dia hanya seorang bapak-bapak yang baru pulang dari laut.

Pokoknya, akhirnya aku pulang di anterin bapak-bapak itu. Jangan tanya gimana caranya.

Sei-kun: Authornya pemalas banget. Masa gak di ceritain kenapa bapak-bapak itu mau nganterin Shiro nyampe pemukiman.

Author: Budu amat.

"Baru-baru ini ada orang baru juga ke sini. Dia kaligrafer(?) handal yang di suruh orang tuanya menetap disini setelah suatu insiden terjadi." cerita bapak itu.

Aku jadi sweatdrop. Kok sama sih kayak aku. Apa ini pulau tempat di buangnya orang-orang yang gagal?

"Nah kita sampai." kata Bapak itu. Aku meneliti rumah baruku. Tampak sederhana, agak kotor tapi halamannya bersih dari rumput liar. Tapi di pojokan terdapat kotak-kotak kardus yang sepertinya barang-barangku dari Tokyo yang baru sampai.

Srek.

Bapak itu-yang ternyata pak Kades- membuka pintu geser rumah itu.

"Nah anggap ini sebagai rumah sendiri." kata Pak Kades.

"Terima kasih." kataku datar. Sepertinya aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur di dalam hangatnya futon. Sungguh lelah hari ini. Aku akan tidur nyenyak.

"Wah! Ada Tante kunti" muncul sesosok anak kecil yang melompat dari semak-semak. Sekilas mirip tuyul tapi bedanya dia pake baju dan berambut.

"Tante kunti rambutnya bagus! Naru ingin megang!" Tanpa sempat berkata apapun, bocah itu melompat ke punggungku dan menjambak rambutku.

"Yihaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayo jalan kuda!" serunya girang sambil terus menarik narik rambutku dengam brutalnya. Tak jarang wajahku malah tidak sengaja terkena cakarannya.

"Oy lepasain! Sakit!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku. Tapi malah semakin sakit rasanya.

"Naru! Hentikan. Kesian Neng Shiro." pak Kades ikut bantuin ngelepasin tangan si bocah. Tapi malah tambah kusut jadinya.

"AYO JALAN KUDAAA!"

Muncul pria muda bermuka malas dari sisi lain rumah. "Ada apa nih ribut-ribut? Ini sudah malam tau." matanya seketika membulat saat melihat anak kecil di punggungku.

"NARU!" serunya.

Anak kecil yang di panggil Naru itu menoleh ke pria itu lalu melompat turun dan memeluk kaki pria itu.

Aku mendesah lega.

"Sensei! Tante kunti itu gak mau jadi kudanya Naru!" adunya sambil masang muka sok melas. Pengen ku tampol rasanya.

"Tante kunti?! Jangan panggil dia tante Kunti, Naru." bujuk pria itu.

"Huh, karena tante kunti gak mau jadi kudanya Naru. Sensei jadi kudanya Naru!" Naru pun naik ke punggung pria itu lalu gantian menjambak rambutnya.

"Eh jangan sensei juga!" Pak kades kelimpungan.

"LEPASIN, NARU! SAKIT NIH!" seru si sensei kesal.

"GAK! NARU MAU NAIK KUDA-KUDAAN!"

"Oi, sakit nih." seru si sensei itu lagi.

"Aduh Naru, kesian sensei." sahut Pak Kades.

"KUDA! KUDA! YIHAAAAA!"

Di tengah keributan ini, aku merogoh kantung mantelku dan mengeluarkan Hexos. Melahapnya kayak di iklan, lalu menarik nafas panjang,

"DIAAAAAAAMI!"

Krik.

Seketika hening.

Naru terbengong-bengong sampai akhirnya menemukan serangga lalu melompat ke semak-semak untuk menangkapnya.

"Fyuhh..."

Kami menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga perang antara kuda, majikan, dan tukang pawang kudanya. Penampilan kami sudah acak-acakkan. Rambutku rontok dan kusut, bajuku yang semerawut, muka penuh cakaran. Si sensei juga tak jauh berbeda dariku. Sementara pak Kades hanya bisa nyengir kaku karena dia selamat dari jambakan Naru. Beruntung sekali ya pak kades itu.

"Maafkan Naru ya. Dia aslinya baik kok." kata Pak kades sambil tersenyum sok manis.

Dalam hati aku nge dumel, 'Baik, bapak kau ganteng? Jelas-jelas agresif gitu sampai bikin rambutku hampir botak gini di bilang baik?'

"I-iya gapapa kok." aku memaksakan senyum padahal dalam hati sudah ku rencanakan konspirasi kudeta pembalasan dendamku.

Tatapanku beralih pada si sensei yang sibuk merapihkan rambutnya. Aku menatap si sensei dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kayak kenal mukanya. Kayaknya kita pernah bertemu deh. Tapi dimana? Di angkot tempat syuting Dilan? atau di TPU pinggir jalan? Jangan-jangan dia abang tukang cilok yang suka lewat depan rumah?

Dia juga tampak memperhatikanku selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..." gumamnya sambil terus berpikir.

"AH! AKU TAU! KAU MBAK KETOPRAK DI PEREMPATAN ITU YA?!"

GUBRAK.

Masa muka syantik syalala begini di bilang mbak penjual ketoprak di perempatan. Please deh, yang ada muka kau yang lebih mirip kenek angkot.

"Kenalin, aku Shiro." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan ogah-ogahan.

"Er... Aku Handa." katanya sambil menatap bingung uluran tanganku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

5 menit.

Cepetan balas uluran tanganku, kampret! Pegel nih!

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Berjabat tangan." kataku sambil menahan kesal.

"Eh, salam kenal." dia perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku sambil di naik-turunkan tangannya dengan kaku.

Aku menatapnya sweatdrop.

Ini orang gak pernah kenalan sama manusia normal ya?

"Kau... Shiro ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kok tau?"

"Karena kau telah men shiro kan hatiku."

CUT! SALAH SCENE! ULANG ULANG!

"Kau... Shiro ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kok tau?"

Eh tapi kan aku emang udah ngasih tau namaku.

"Karena kau telah men shiro kan hati-ohok. Maksudnya kita ini sepertinya pernah bertemu." katanya lagi.

"Pernah bertemu? Kapan?" tanyaku bingung. Seingatku aku gak punya kenalan cowok yang mukanya mirip kenek angkot ini.

"Kau lupa ya? musim dingin 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Jangan-jangan kau itu..."

TBC

* * *

Plis jangan bully saya :v

Fanfic ini murni dari khayalanku saking terbawa suasananya nonton Barakamon karena gemes liat Sei-kun :v

Creator(?)nya Barakamon siapa sih? Ku gak tau, sumpah.

Dan untuk readers yang nunggu kelanjutan Halalin Aku, Neng, maaf. Bukannya ngelanjutin itu fanfic, malah buat lagi fanfic multichapter yang baru, hehe. Boleh timpuk saya kok. Gak tau kenapa males ngelanjutinnya. Padahal udah mikirin temanya, udah buka Microsoft Word, tapi pas jari-jari lentik saya menyentuh keyboard laptop, bingung mau ngetik apa. Akhirnya gak jadi. Hiks, mungkin aku butuh inspirasi. Atau dukungan readers lewat review (modus nih ceritanya)

Babai~


End file.
